The present invention relates to chalk dispensers and, more particularly, to chalk dispensers that can be attached to a chalkboard and can store several pieces of chalk for easy dispensing.
A major problem with chalkboards is the lack of chalk. The only known method of keeping chalk near a chalkboard is to put it in the chalk tray attached to the chalkboard. Frequently, when chalk is needed, it is either not in the tray or what is in the tray is so small that it cannot easily be used. This leaves the user scrounging about trying to find a box of chalk. Additionally, even when there is chalk in the tray, it is susceptible to being broken. As anyone who has used a chalkboard knows, chalk can easily be knocked out of the tray and broken.
The above problems of unavailable chalk and easily broken chalk are not only aggravating to the user, but are expensive. Many times, when chalk is not available, the user gets another box, which ultimately gets misplaced without all the chalk being used or spread out on the chalk tray and eventually broken or lost. When this process is repeated a number of times by a number of users, the economic loss can be substantial.